Do You Believe Me Now?
by GilmoreGirl14
Summary: One mistake ruined their partnership forever...now they have one chance to tell how they feel..but they still don't believe it...oneshot/songfic


**Okay so this took me all of fifteen minutes to write. The song is Jimmy Wayne's "Do You Believe Me Now?" It's an absolutely GORGEOUS song! This is my first song fic so please no flames! Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia packed the photo of her and her mother right before she died into the box of memories that was laying on the floor. She couldn't believe it had come to this. She cared about him so much that now she had no job. She was going home and, this time, she didn't think she would be allowed to return.

_Do you remember__  
_

_the day I turned to you and said i didn't like the way he was looking at you  
_

_How he made you laugh__  
_

_you just couldn't get what I was saying  
_

_it was my imagination_

"All packed?" Casey Novak's voice brought Olivia out of her trance. Olivia shook her head and felt tears brimming the edges of her eyes. "And you still haven't told him?" Casey asked again. Again, she shook her head and, this time, the tears spilled over the edges of her eyes. "I really think you should tell him. We all told you from the beginning it was going to come to this. It's your only chance."

_So do you believe me now_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy_

_and I knew what i was talking bout_

_Every time the sun goes down_

_he's the one that's holding you baby_

_yeah me I'm missin you way across town_

_so do you believe me now_

"He said himself. He doesn't want anything to do with me. I ruined it," Olivia spoke. Casey stood there and continued to watch her best friend pack away her memories from her almost ten years at SVU. She still couldn't believe it was all over.

_I'm kicking myself_

_for being the one foolish enough giving him the chance to step in my shoes_

_ohhh_

_He was bidin his time_

_when he saw our love was having a moment of weakness_

_he was there between us_

* * *

He sat at home, staring at one photo. It was of him and her, at the party last year. Who would have known that one year could ruin so much?

"Tough day?" his oldest daughter, Maureen, asked. Elliot shook his head yes. "You're regretting telling her that now, aren't you?" she asked again. Elliot again shook his head yes. "God, Dad. Kathleen and I told you every day since the beginning. You're crazy in love with her. It's your last chance to tell her. So get off your lazy bum and go get your girl!" Maureen exclaimed.

'She has a point,' Elliot thought. 'If I don't tell her now, I will never get the chance.' Elliot grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

_So do you believe me now_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy_

_and I knew what i was talking bout_

_Every time the sun goes down_

_he's the one that's holding you baby_

_yeah me I'm missin you way across town_

_so do you believe me now_

* * *

Olivia's desk was packed. All she had to do was turn in her badge and gun on Captain's desk and she could leave. She could leave this life behind and begin a new one somewhere else. She stood at the door to the office, finding she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door.

_oh yeah i bet now you see the light_

_oh yeah what's the use in being right_

_when I'm the lonely one tonight_

* * *

"Damn it, people! MOVE!" Elliot screamed as the downtown New York traffic was catching him at the worst places. He was stopped at almost every red light. Finally, he pulled the car over six blocks away and ran the rest of the way there.

_So do you believe me now_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy_

_and I knew what i was talking bout_

_Every time the sun goes down_

_he's the one that's holding you baby_

_yeah me I'm missin you way across town_

_so do you believe me now_

_yeah_

_so do you believe me now_

_yeah_

* * *

Olivia gulped as she lifted her hand and was about to knock on the door.

"STOP!" A raspy voice called from behind her.

'No," she thought. 'It couldn't be.' She brought herself to turn around. "Elliot," she said.

"I was an idiot. I never should have done that to you. You mean everything in the world to mean and I sure as hell would not want to lose you," Elliot said. He grabbed Olivia's hand and brought them to his chest. She stood there for a second, thinking. What was she to do? Finally, she smiled. "I love you, Elliot,'' she whispered as she reached up and hugged him. Elliot smiled. He never wanted to let out. The sunset outside the window made beautiful silhouettes on the wall.

_Every time the sun goes down_

_he's the one that's holding you baby_

_yeah me I'm missin you way across town_

_so do you believe me now_

They believed it now. They were never letting go.

* * *

**So what did you think?  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!**


End file.
